A Cliched Life
by Lurver-of-Fashion
Summary: Persephone Jackson is not the average prankster. She has a more friends than she can count, and manages to be a wallflower. Weird, right? Nico di Angelo is the most popular guy in their grade, and her best friend. No way that can be real. Can it? And let's not forget that new girl, Piper McLean. She has so many secret. Will she ever tell them? High School A/U, Title is a WIP. FemPJ


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own the Heroes of Olympus. All rights reserved by Rick Riordan. The plot belong to me and anonymous-2001. **

* * *

Persephone Jackson woke to her alarm clock ringing into her ear. _Ugh_. She thought. _School._ She hated the first few weeks of school, and there were few who didn't share her sentiment. It wasn't the homework, though Lord knows _that_ was terrible, or the teachers, or even the cafeteria food. It was the hordes of new kids, swarming around like locusts* and destroying any chance of peace in the school. The sheer amount of them was really enough to make a person go crazy.

For some reason, they couldn't tell scowls from smiles, and she had to suppress the urge to claw their eyes out each time one of them asked her where the gym was, or directions to the cafeteria.

She pondered this as she got threw on the outfit she'd carefully planned the night before, consisting of a t-shirt, jeggings, a pair of white flats, and a backpack she'd gotten at a thrift shop for half price. Double checking to make sure she had her shark tooth necklace on, she raced to the kitchen grabbing an apple, and shouting a hurried, 'Love you, Mom!' before heading out the door. 'Have a nice day at school, honey!' her mother called after her. As she hurried out of the building, she dived into the streets of Downtown Manhattan**. Monday mornings were busy, and that day was no exception. She panted from the exertion, running onto the subway and barely managing to get a seat.

As the train left, she glanced up at the wall clock and sighed with relief. She wasn't late. Beside her, she heard someone mutter, 'Kids these days,' and resisted the impulse to roll her eyes.

Before long, it was her stop, and she exited the station, joining the crowd of people. She turned the corner and walked in the front gates of her school, the ever-prestigious _ Academy. She put on her ear buds and listened to Linkin Park as she headed towards the East Wing. Suddenly, she found her self bumping into her her best friend, and crush of several years, Nico di Angelo. Her face immediately reddened, and she ducked her head. She'd liked him since grade school, and her feelings had remained unrequited, or at least she assumed, since he had dated his fair share of girls. She, however, had remained celibate.

'Sorry. I was going to the-' 'Music Room.' He finished for her. 'You forget that I've known you since you were in diapers.' Her blush darkened, and she changed the subject. 'How are you? I haven't seen you all summer! I assume you've been gallivanting around with a girl?' She grinned cheekily. The subject of him dating was a constant subject in her 'circle', and they all had their fun teasing him about it. 'Jealous?' He smirked. She gasped dramatically. 'The idea!' He grinned. 'But what about you, Little Miss Chastity? Found someone who is up to your standards.' She rolled her eyes. 'Nope, but if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.' He thought for a second. 'How 'bout Norman Loitan?' She wrinkled her nose. 'He called me Prissy in fourth grade and I punched him in the nose.' Nico chuckled. 'Oh yeah. That was funny. Well what about John Gosberg, or Elliot Donald?' She shrugged. 'John only likes classical music, so that's a no-no. And Elliot is dating Jessi, remember? Besides, he has that weird habit of saying what you think, and it creeps me out.' Jessica Harris was the _only_ decent cheerleader in the school, and a good friend of hers, though she did _not_ know what she saw in Elliot.

'Hey, can I come with you?' Nico spoke suddenly. She looked at him strangely. 'To the music room.' He clarified. Within all this boyfriend material business she'd completely forgotten her original purpose. 'Sure, no prob.' She replied. She couldn't wait to spend more time with him, since over the summer they'd began to grow apart. _Or is there another reason?_ A little voice in her head asked. She forced herself to ignore it.

They headed down the corridor, in a peaceful silence. Nico spoke first. 'So, I hear there is some new equipment.' She nodded. 'Yeah, a guitar, drum kit, even a recording studio!' She beamed. He grinned mischievously, and she felt her heart flutter. 'We better go check it out then. Race you!' And they both sprinted down the hall, laughing madly.

* * *

They came to a stop in front of a large door, with a plaque with the words 'Music Hall' stenciled at the top. 'I won.' Nico proclaimed. She scowled playfully. 'Only because you cheated. You had a head start!' 'Whatever.' He pouted, and she wanted to melt from the _utter adorableness_ of it. 'Anyways,' he cheered up. 'I present to you the, drumroll please... New and improved Music Hall!' She giggled at his theatrics.

They walked in, gaping at the renovations. There was a whole new arrangement for the orchestra, as well as a whole new amount of equipment. Soon they found what they had dubbed 'Their Room'. It was small, but there were obvious changes there. What originally could have passed for a very large broom closet, with peeling paint and flickering lights, had been transformed into a mini studio, complete with with new amps, a drum kit, a new keyboard, and recording equipment. It was a mini heaven. In the corner, Persephone found a note and showed it to Nico.

_Mr di Angelo, Miss Jackson_

_I presume that you've found this room since I don't know anyone who would get up early on purpose to go to school. _

They laughed at that.

_ I hope you are satisfied with the improvements and enjoy the new equipment I've ordered for you. Have a great year._

_- P Fletcher_

_PS I've booked you in for the entire year, so hopefully no one else will come in here, if there aren't any complications._

The pair laughed at the notes' formal tone. It was extremely unlike the music teacher to speak formally in any way. That was reserved for his assistant, Miss Terpe***, who also happened to be conductor of the orchestra. She didn't mind them, but got along John better, who was a teachers' pet to boot.

'So, what did you write over the summer?' He asked her. 'Not much,' She replied. 'Mostly little melodies, no lyrics though.' He nodded. He was the drummer/bassist of the pair, and preferred to leave songwriting up to her, despite the fact that, when he tried, he could write beautifully. She, on the other hand, played acoustic guitar, piano, and was the singer. The latter was a secret from the rest of their friends, since she didn't like to draw attention.

'Play something for me.' He said. 'Okay.' She sat down and played a small tune, humming to it, and he strummed along. And then time just flew by.

* * *

'Oh, shit!' Persephone checked her watch. 'We have class in 15 minutes. You have your schedule right?' He nodded in affirmation. 'Yep. Good thing our lockers are close to homeroom, huh?' 'I know right? We better hurry, or we'll be late.' He smirked. 'Since when are you the good child.' She scoffed. 'Since never, but there's a new teacher for homeroom and you know what they say about first impressions.' He rolled his eyes. 'Whatever. Come on!' He dashed off in the direction of their lockers. She shut off the keyboard and walked, at a considerably slower pace, after him.

* * *

When she got to her locker he was already there with his books. 'Slow-poke.' He teased. 'I prefer not completely defying school rules.' He pouted once more. 'You're no fun.' 'Right.' She said sarcastically. She opened her locker and got her English books, as well as her Math and Science textbooks.

They walked to homeroom together and sat down at their usual seats. Soon they were joined by the two other members of their group, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace. Annabeth had moved from San Francisco the year before, and was a genius, completely defying the 'dumb blonde' stereotype. In fact she scared more boys than she charmed, though, to think of it, she charmed a lot of them. Thalia and her, along with Nico had gone to elementary school together, and they were unseperable. She was the punk of their group, with her spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She was also dating the golden boy of the school, Will Solace. It baffled everyone, but she secretly thought they were a cute couple. The last member of their circle, Rachel Dare, was a redhead who happened to be an extremely rich heiress. She, as well as Nico, were the only to members of their group who were popular. She was more of an outcast, while Thalia and Annabeth were well-liked.

They all exchanged greetings, and the teacher then came in. Only two words could be heard from her mouth. 'Oh shit.'

* * *

**Anti-climactic right? Yeah, the second chapter is going to be Pipers perspective, and it was actually the first one I did. Thanks to anonymous-2001 who asked me to do this. She had the basic structure. Sorry for errors, but I really want to post this before I have to go back to school. Please Review, Follow, or Favorite!**

** Oh, and for SMBM readers, sorry about the hiatus. It's completely temporary, and once I'm totally cured from writers block, it will resume. **

** Kisses!**

** Lurver**


End file.
